Many vaginal microbicides being evaluated for the prevention of sexually transmitted diseases (STDs) have broad-spectrum actions that are not limited to pathogens, e.g. detergents may disrupt epithelial integrity: In contrast, antibodies are microbicides that are highly specific, yet, by working in combination can achieve broad spectrum protection without injuring healthy tissues or commensals. The specificity of antibodies together with their versatility and diversity make them leading candidates (as well as tools) for developing specific microbicides that can block pathogen entry across the vaginal mucosa. Biotechnology products are now being produced in plants both to achieve low cost and high capacity production, and the first specific aim is to determine the pharmacokinetics in the mouse and rabbit vagina of a human antibody to HSV2 produced transgentically in corn as a "plantibody". After determining the most efficacious targets using existing mouse antibodies in mouse models, the next aims are to generate protective human monoclonal antibodies in mouse models, the next two aims are to generate protective human monoclonal antibodies to HPV 16 by phage display and to cell-associated HIV, chlamydia and gonorrhea in transgenic mice. These human monoclonal antibodies will be evaluated in vitro and in STD/mouse models for protective efficacy. Since antibodies may help create a vaginal environment in which protective commensals can flourish, the final aim is to test the concept that typically applied antibodies can specifically reduce a potentially harmful vaginal commensal in mice. A combination of these human monoclonal antibodies will form the basis for the development of a broad-spectrum yet specific microbicide to prevent sexually transmitted diseases.